Through Glass
by Arrina-san
Summary: Maybe he's just lonely. Maybe he's just tired of wandering aimlessly. But he envies it. He envies them. 03&05


Hi everyone, this is my first Psyren fanfic which…is not my OTP for some strange reason. Though it's sorta in here…anyways, it's a Uranus+Junas friendship fic, since they're totally bffs behind the scenes. There's a little tiny bit of 0605 and 0103 if you squint and wanna see it that way.  
Many thanks to Kyra for the title~

* * *

He envies the bond Amagi Miroku and Junas share.

The two of them have no issues understanding one another, and can joke around with each other and make scathing comments at each other and get away with it. It's so unlike his bond with Grana–if it can even be called that.

There are times when Uranus sees Amagi Miroku and Junas stealing glances at each other from afar, a distant light clouding up their eyes. But those clouds clear away eventually, and the distance closes again. It's so unlike him and Grana, who never steal glances at each other, who can be so close with the distance not shrinking at all.

Maybe he's just lonely.

Maybe he's just tired of wandering aimlessly.

But he envies it. He envies them.

Grana never reaches for him, or tries to close the distance. Then again, Uranus doesn't either. It's almost as if there's a glass wall between them: neither of them wants to try and smash it, and risk slicing up their fists.

As he lies on the ground on his back, panting heavily after being beaten by Grana yet again, he curls his lip and grits his teeth. Defeating Grana is his reason to live. He has to train and get stronger…so he can beat Grana, and then–

"You should stop trying to kill him."

Uranus lifts the hand that's shielding his eyes and glares.

"Shut up, Junas."

"You'd think you'd learn by now," Junas continues, giving Uranus a demeaning look, "Grigori #03."

"_Uranus_," Uranus corrects, letting his arm fall to the floor. The greatest urge tugs at him, to snap back _Grigori_ _#05_, but he decides against it, not wanting to stoop down to Junas' level.

"You can't reach him. You won't win against him." Junas ignores Uranus' statement, instead looking down on him with a cold, indifferent expression.

_You can't reach him._

Those words make something within Uranus twist. His fingers clench into fists, and his throat feels like it's been clogged up, making it so he can't retort.

"…" Junas gives him a somewhat softer look before turning to leave.

Something seems to want to burst from Uranus' throat. He swallows and then tries to force it out, managing to croak out a weak, "Wait." As he says this, he reaches out his arm and successfully catches Junas' ankle. "…Don't go."

"Why?"

Junas' question is one Uranus is even asking himself. Unable to find an answer, Uranus lets out a low, "Tch…" and looks away. He feels Junas move his foot forward, freeing it from Uranus' grasp, and narrows his eyes slightly. But to his surprise, Junas lets out a sigh and sits down near his head, glaring down at him

"I have no obligation to do this," Junas states bitterly.

"Then why are you?"

"Che."

It was an actual question. Uranus had no intention for it to be mocking or anything of the sort–no, he was genuinely curious.

"…Junas."

"What."

"What do you mean…I'll never reach him?" The hand is back over his eyes again. "Do you mean like how you reached Amagi Miroku…?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Junas is visibly disgruntled at the implications of Uranus' words. "Go die."

"Please don't speak to me in such a manner."

"You have no right to be ordering me around."

Uranus doesn't respond, so Junas lets silence take over. Resting his chin in his palm, he lets out a peeved breath and scowls a little.

_I can't reach him. I can't reach him._

Those are the words that ring in Uranus' mind again and again.

_I can't even reach Junas, who's right here in front of me._

He steals a look at Junas, seeing that he's staring off into the distance.

_I can't even reach…_

"…I'll defeat you first, then."

"Aah?"

Uranus raises his voice, letting it become more certain and strong. There's an almost childish light in his eyes now, as if he's just found the answer to all his problems.

"I'll defeat you, and then I'll know I'm a step closer to defeating Grana."

Junas snorts. "Good luck with that."

"And I'll keep fighting, too. In order to get stronger…"

"You're an idiot, Uranus."

For the first time in his life, Uranus gets the feeling that the glass wall separating him from everyone else has cracked a little bit.

"…I hate you, Junas," he mutters, all the strength gone.

"I hate _you_."

Silence. Then–

"Leave."

"You prevent me from leaving and now you want me to?" The tone of Junas' voice is incredulous.

"I've grown annoyed of your presence," Uranus replies simply, sitting up and wincing slightly.

Junas can't help but roll his eyes before he stands. "Do this again and I'll mince you."

As he walks away, Uranus waits a moment and then says, "I'll reach him."

"…" Junas pauses, looks back for a second or so, and continues on his way.

Uranus sees this, and then sneers derisively at himself, wondering _why did I tell him that?_ But he watches as Junas' form gets farther and farther away, smaller and smaller. When he's far enough, Uranus extends his hand, as if trying to grasp him, and traces the cracks in the glass wall.

…_I'll reach him._


End file.
